


Heavy In Your Arms

by tragicallywicked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She took one step only and then things started to happen too fast. His hand stopped her, holding the woman's arm and skillfully turning her around and back to him. Daniel's lips were suddenly smashing hers. She resisted for a few seconds, as both of the man's hands held her arms rudely, pushing her against him and pushing the kiss to happen." - Stable Queen AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! First of all I should warn you this fic is nothing close to fluffly, like the SQ ones I'm used to write. It's actually VERY AU and very M rated, so be aware of what's to come down here. So, sorry for grammar errors, it did not pass through my beta this time! It was also written and posted on a different platform two years ago, but I still enjoy it much, hope you do too!

A phone rang on Mr. Anderson's office. It was a large building that kept one of the biggest management companies in the world and half of it was the Anderson's Management, a PR agency that was created in the middle of the 40s by the grand grandfather of its current owner, Daniel Anderson. During the time, a lot of happenings took place in the crazy New York and some companies couldn't handle talking to journals by themselves. The family, traditional on that area, created then something that changed the world from what it was known. Some said they were mad and that it was dumb to try to deal with the journals and the tabloids. But their need to change was what made their name and their kids futures.

Daniel grew up in the company and the responsibility of it was thrust upon him once his father died. His mother, an actress, took care of only the money while Daniel wasn't old enough to run a company and when he completed the age, he became the owner and head boss.

The man was a devil in person. In many ways. Being blessed by the incredible looks, perfect deep blue eyes, sexy smile and  _amazingly_  hot body, it wasn't hard for him to get cocky. All the women would put in a red carpet for him to pass as he'd get in the building every day. The more slutty would try to squeeze against him in the full elevator every morning, or put their numbers written on post-it's in his pockets. And truly he enjoyed it all very much.

Regina Mills, his main secretary, would always call him a manwhore when he wasn't around. Their relationship was the worse in the entire company. In her eyes he was a jerk, while in his eyes she was just another feminist complaining about his lifestyle. He tried to have his way once with her, just after she arrived the company, but it didn't went well. Regina was never a silly girl, the opposite actually. She was the smartest there. That was the main reason she was his right arm. By his idiotic rules she wouldn't have gone anywhere in the business, for the simple fact of dumping him, but she was really great on her job. And he still have hopes of doing her.

She knew half of people in there thought she was something in the Anderson's for sleeping with Daniel, although she never did it. But Regina also didn't give a damn, she had enough problems having to handle with Daniel almost 24 hours of her day, so she simply ignored that fact ninety percent of the people thought of her. The two only people, who needed to know the true, already knew. They were Mary Margaret and Ruby. Mary was married and had a kid, which Regina and Ruby were godmothers, and she was also one of the women who never went to bed with Daniel. And Ruby was too young. Even Daniel being a jackass, he knew some age limits and had mind to respect them – after all he was a PR, image was everything. So Regina basically would only get along with the two, since the other were just too jealous they've slept with Daniel and didn't get anything from it.

"The devil is coming." Ruby announced as she passed through Regina's desk, like she did every Monday because Regina would always get too sleepy to notice.

"Fuck." Regina rolled her eyes and sipped the rest of the coffee. The woman in a red velvet skirt made of cotton and a black satin working shirt stood up from her chair to the high black heels. It was something Daniel demanded from the secretaries; he liked women in heels after all. "Mary, grab the clipping of the Robert&Co and put in the black file. Ruby, please make sure there's pure black coffee on his desk." She said an grabbed two files. "I'll be right back." Regina took large steps to the elevator and welcomed Daniel arriving from it. They didn't change a smile, it was actually a disgusted look from her and a smirk from him.

"Good morning, Ms. Mills." He said walking on his calm mood to his workroom, looking over to Regina that walked by his side.

"Mr. Anderson." She simply nodded, looking right and straight. "I have here the clipping of the construction company and they had another accident on the new building. Press wants a statement in name of it."

"You make sure they don't do a press company. Just a press release and send to all journals." He rolled his eyes, that constructer gave him always too much trouble.

"I've made the press release already. I'll send to them." Regina agreed, making some notes on the little notebook she carried everywhere. As the two walked, passing through Mary and Ruby's desks, the older gave Regina the file with the clipping and Ruby made a sign that the coffee was on the place. The brunette simply smiled and winked at them, as a thank for it.

"Great." Daniel said. "Good morning, ladies." He told the Mary and Ruby before walking in his office without actually looking at them.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson." They both said at the same. Regina walked in the office room together with him, and closed the door as it was usual to do every morning.

"I also have the clipping of the Andrew's Cuisine." She paused waiting him to seat on his chair and sip the coffee. "They're with a new plate and I sent a press release about it too. But some journalists called about it and I think we should make a dinner to some of them to show the new dish tomorrow." She suggested, placing the three files of the day on his desk.

"Sounds good." He grabbed the restaurant's one, on the blue file, and read something quickly. "Make sure none of them it's allergic of anything, we don't want problems like last time." Daniel ordered and watched as she nodded and took notes about it. "Also be sure to buy a dress to attend to it."

"Excuse me?" she stopped her notes to ask with a frown.

"Well, you suggested, someone needs to be there. I'm sure Mary Margaret will need to take care of her daughter and Ruby, well she screwed up on the last event. I don't want her there for a while." He said with a shrug.

"I had plans." She said slightly mad. It was her father's birthday.

"Well, it's not my problem." Grabbing the coffee, he turned around to read the black file facing the city behind him, on the large glass wall. Took Regina a few seconds to breath and calm herself down to don't leave slamming the door. Instead she simply turned around and walked out, without noticing when Daniel looked over his shoulder to glance her curves.

"He's just an ass." Mary Margaret said that same day when they went to lunch, the three together. Like they used to do always.

"I know, but now he's an ass that doesn't let me go do my father's birthday party. It was bad enough to explain to mother I wouldn't be able to attend to the usual lunch because this year it's on a week day and he wouldn't give me the day off to go to Jersey." She said with a sigh. Cora already hated Daniel, for the way he was drowning Regina into work. And when she started to miss family events, the hate just got bigger. But she understood how much of a big opportunity it was to her daughter.

"You really don't want me to go, Gina?" Ruby asked looking over at her friend and grabbing some of the bacon on her plate. Regina sighed and shook her head, she didn't want to tell Ruby that Daniel was being a jerk and not wanting Ruby to go to the events for the simple fact the girl had some drinks on the last one even if she was only 20. It was the image thing he wanted to keep so badly, even if Ruby didn't get anything close to drunk, different from what appeared of Daniel on magazines here and there.

"No, it's fine, dear. You've been working too much, you need rest." She used the excuse.

"No one there works more than you, Gina." Mary said with kind eyes to the friend. "Maybe I can tell David to ta care of Emma tomorrow without me, and ask father to help him…" she bit on her lower lip putting out the option.

"We know Emma doesn't sleep if it's not on your arms." Regina said, knowing her 2-years-old goddaughter.

"That's true." Ruby agreed, receiving a mad look from Mary that made her frown. "What?  _It is_." She repeated, making Mary roll her eyes.

"I can get home in time to put her in bed." Mary Margaret tried once again.

"No." Regina shook her head and sighed. "Girls, relax. I'll talk to daddy. I'll take him out another day and that's it. You two don't bother with it." She glanced the watch and sighed again. "Come on, we need to go."

"You barely ate all, Gina." Mary pointed worried, but Regina was already standing straight holding her bag on her shoulder.

"Not hungry. Come on, he'll be in the office in ten." She said making her way out of the refectory.

"We need to find a way this woman will slow down the work." Ruby said shaking her head. "She'll get an ass like him." She said with a grin as both her and Mary followed Regina.

"I'm still here, Ruby." Regina laughed and the three jumped in the full elevator.

Midnight. It was midnight of that same busy and crazy day and Regina was still stuck in the office. She'd need to use her lunch time in the next day to buy a decent dress to the upcoming event, since she didn't have the time to even call her father, imagine leave to shop. She was so drown that all the woman wanted that moment was to go home and sleep until the next morning. Which wouldn't be much. Eight o'clock she needed to be back there. If she was leaving that exact hour it'd take one more to arrive her place and actually get to sleep and then only six hours of sleep, because she needed to wake up earlier to shower and get ready for the day. She was pretty much screwed, but it was not like it didn't happen before there.

It took her more twenty minutes to finish all and shut the computer down. The office was all a deep silence but Daniel still worked in his room, as the tempered glass showed the lights and shadows coming from the place. She didn't want to disturb, and wanted to leave quick, so she stood up in silence and started her way out.

"Regina, do you have a moment?" he interrupted a bit loud, so she could hear. The woman stopped and took a deep breath before turning around and going back. "Yes, sir?" she asked opening the door and standing there.

Behind a bottle and a cup of whisky, he looked up at her and called her to come with simply his hand. She frowned but did it, stopping by the table. "Can you please take this and leave with a note on the photocopy? I'll need 50 of those in the morning." He told her, giving a recently printed release that almost looked like a book. "For the event tomorrow. Instructions for the crew." He explained seeing her odd look and sipping the whisky, then realizing her look was because of the drink. "I'm stressed."

"I didn't ask, Mr. Anderson." She said rudely, grabbing instructions. "I'll do it. Good night." Regina said a bit offended that he thought he needed to make instructions, as she couldn't handle doing the job.

"Why can't you smile one time?" he rolled his eyes also mad and filled his glass again with the amber liquor, drinking half of it right after.

"Because you think I can't do a good job?" she shoot like it was obvious.

"I never said that." His eyes widened up like she was accusing him of something absurd.

"This," she pointed the instructions. "says pretty much everything."

"Oh, Lord. Why women are so dramatic?" Daniel stood up leaving the glass behind and stopping right in front of her. "You're welcome, Ms. Mills, for helping you with your work."

"Right, because you're a very kind boss who loves to help." Regina chuckled sarcastically, looking into his eyes. Gosh, they looked even more beautiful from that distance… She thought, shaking the thought away right after.

"Your sarcasm irritates me." He said taking one more step forward her. Regina could smell his mint and whisky breath reaching her pores.

"Your face irritates me every day, your annoying way of never giving a damn to anything, your fucking horrible mood all time, your ass ego that thinks everyone wants to sleep with you and how you're always incredible handsome." She blinked a bit in the end realizing what she had just said. Daniel who had a shocked face on, turned it into a smirk, an incredibly sexy one. "Ugh." Regina murmured simply and turned around to leave.

She took one step only and then things started to happen too fast. His hand stopped her, holding the woman's arm and skillfully turning her around and back to him. Daniel's lips were suddenly smashing hers. She resisted for a few seconds, as both of the man's hands held her arms rudely, pushing her against him and pushing the kiss to happen. Right after she stopped resisting, their tongues met as his invaded her mouth, searching and circling everywhere.

He didn't lose time, taking advantage of the fact the surprise kiss got her knees weak and turned again, this time pressing her thighs against his desk and himself against her. They were so close that she felt every inch of his body pressing her own. Regina wasn't resisting anymore, completely drown by his smell, lips and touch, she simply let go. Never stopping either.

Regina's hand traveled up his back, neck and hair, her fingers tangled the light brown curls and pushed them. At the same his hands were everywhere, tapping and searching, taking the much advantage he could before she'd stop them. His fingertips touching the back of her thighs and firmly pulling one of them to wrap around his waist, as he lowered her on the desk. Their lips never leaving each other, neither for air.

Regina's hand left his hair and tapped behind her, felling herself reaching a pile of papers. Daniel took care of it, pushing it all to the floor. Papers going everywhere, pencils and pens reaching the floor in a loud noise all together. Files went too, with a bunch of other things. The only thing that actually stood was the computer, but also about to fall. Daniel gave a damn, all he wanted was to  _fuck_  her there, right now.

And she was in the same mood. Maybe it was all her madness over him realizing in some way, maybe it was just the crush she had on him, before he went all jackass years ago, showing up now. None of them bothered, because they weren't thinking. It was just instincts, primitive. They both simply needed and wanted to  _fuck_.

Daniel opened two buttons of her shirt before tearing down all of it at once, she groaned because it was one of her favorite shirts. "I pay you a better one." He murmured madly against her lips when she punched his chest and tried to push him away.  _It was a good excuse to go on_ , she thought to herself, the shirt was already ripped already after all. And she kept on going, opening his shirt, pulling it out off the pants and off him, throwing away.

He had a damn good body, strong and thin, it made her feel on for it. Her nails traveled down his chest and abs stopping on the pants, to find out what she could discover next. In the meanwhile he had already god rid of her shirt and his curious hands found her breasts, covered by a black laced bra, so transparent that showed her hard nipples clearly. He pressed them, squeezing the nipple between his thumb and pointer. Regina groaned again, right after he did it, but this time in pleasure.

Wet, she could feel herself getting wet as his hands played with her weakness, pressing and rubbing her nipple and breasts. For the first time they lips parted, completely swollen, but Daniel simply did it to lower himself and bit her nipple, tasting it on top of the fabric.

Unsatisfied with the calm reaction, he unlocked the bra, releasing the beauties and swallowing one of them. She let scape a surprised scream, gripping his shoulder. His tongue played with her nipple quickly, moving in all directions around it. His hand moved together with his mouth, as his tongue had his way with the delicious other nipple, he found a space between her thighs, moving it up to the exact middle of her legs. His finger found out all her wetness as his teeth found out the pleasuring feeling of biting her nipple.

Regina trembled in a reaction to that amount of pleasure together, moaning out indecipherable words out, that he figured it was cursing by the intensity of them. Daniel liked it entirely too much, and it made him keep on going. He wanted her more wet, in a way that he'd just slid inside her so easy. Thinking with this objective, the man pressed her clitoris, pinching it right after.

"Daniel." She groaned his name finally, putting the strengths together to run her fingers through his hair and pull them. The man understood as a request and moved his mouth up again. He lowered her completely on the desk and pushed the envelope skirt up to her waist, his hand looking back to touch her on top of the panties.

Their lips found each other once more. It was extremely furious. Tongues and teeth mixed with lips and cursing words. Daniel was never satisfied enough so his fingers pushed the panties slightly to the side, feeling her wetness through its most, making him smirk proud of leaving her that way. "So wet." He whispered in her lips, pushing two fingers inside her at the same time. "And so tight." Daniel bit her jaw, watching as the brunette closed her eyes.

By this time Regina was already completely surrendered and all she did was wish and whisper for more. And he gave it to her, playing with his fingers in her heat. Pushing them in and out, circling as they got into her, all in a rude and heavy moving, never getting slow, as her moans served as gas for him to keep on.

He was also getting surrendered to her, but he didn't show. Not like her. He was adoring every inch of her body, every single moan and cursing, every dirty word. Regina was such of an amazing woman and he always wanted to have his way with her. Maybe the fact that she didn't just made things even more interesting. And now he'd have what he wanted, and it was being awesome already.

"Take off your damn pants." Regina cursed at some point as she fought against his belt and pants zipper. Usually she was great with them, but he kept touching her that way, so damn deep and hard and good, that was hard to even focus. "Take them off and fuck me." She begged pulling him by the neck for a kiss.

Daniel smirked, taking even longer on his process of teasing her. He took his time to kiss and explore ever small space of her lips, even if was always a fast kiss. As for his fingers, he kept them playing with her lower part, pushing three fingers this time, moving them in and out faster, harder. He didn't want it to be any fuck, he wanted to make her have the best orgasm in her life. Multiple ones. And she started having them as he played with the three fingers and a forth one pressed her clit.

Her back curved when the first one came, making her moan a bit louder than before and grip his shoulders. It stimulated Daniel even more, and he didn't stop. The man kept his fingers going, restarting the feelings and making her wet again. Then yes, her finally opened his pants, having her desperate hands helping him. Regina was basically craving for her boss, she need him. Now.

Once he lowered the pants to his knees and covered her top, Regina gripped his member, pressing it in her fingers on top of the boxers fabric. It was her time to smirk when he groaned to her touch and hardened more to it. The woman could feel already how big he was, which made her crave grow for him. She wanted him moving inside her now.

Both lowered their own underwear as in a connection. He needed to feel himself fit inside her and she need the same and like they were synchronized, he held on her hips and she held on his shoulders. Daniel pushed himself inside her all at once, making both groan. Regina thought he was even bigger than she imagined and Daniel found out she was much more warm and tight that it seemed. And both found it amazing.

Regina's legs quickly wrapped around his waist when he gave a hard push in. Both moaned, though he did it less loud than her. He enjoyed more than usual how her walls received him well, so the man took his time to feel everything, to enjoy all moments.

Their eyes met at some point and both felt the need to keep it. Her eyes were gorgeous, he thought for the first time, before the sexual tension and sensations drove him back to a blurry mind. Daniel thrust more, pushed more, deepened more. The intensity only grew every second more and was so big that the desk that held them moved in the rhythm. The piece would have broken already if it wasn't strong wood. The couple divided themselves between bites, murmurs, scratches, licks, kisses, curses and dirty words. It was unstoppable and wild.

It was so intense and so strong and they were so connected that as time passed, they seemed to be coming to the apex together. It took them minutes though,  _long_  minutes. They stood more than half hour just in the actual act and when their bodies were already rubbing sweaty against each other, Daniel felt himself starting to spill his juicy out. Regina moaned feeling the warmness of it fill her inside and her orgasm came right after. Both groaning together before their lips found in a deep kiss.

They were still sweaty, and the breathing was wild and hard. For just a moment both permitted themselves to change a smile, for the pure expression of maximum pleasure. "This was great…" It was Regina who said.

Daniel stood silent. He kissed her jaw and her naked chest and his lips found hers once again, in a deeply hard kiss. Although he didn't say anything, he thought it had been one of the best sex he had. Something, of course, he wouldn't ever admit. After they parted the last kiss, Daniel moved off her, getting up and straight next to the desk. Regina held herself on her elbows and looked at him with a frown. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything it's fine. It's late, you can get dressed and go." He said in a rude tone, back to what he was before that entire thing. "Tomorrow I need you here early." Daniel spoke putting his pants back on and zipping it up.

Regina stood a few seconds shocked, he was really being a jackass after they had just had sex? She didn't even know why she was so surprised, it was expected coming from him, the king of jerks. Regina shook her head and stood up madly, fixing her skirt and grabbing her clothes around the floor, putting them on again.

She was about to leave the room when he stopped her, speaking. "Ah, and Regina." He said, deep inside she was hopeful he'd say something. "Don't forget to buy the dress to the event." Daniel spoke as he put his shirt back. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, before walking out and finally slamming the door.


End file.
